Pam's Little Slut
by SamanthaAngelLove
Summary: Pam might had found the perfect slut for her sexual activities. But again she might not. You never know.
1. Teaser

"Now now you where a very bad girl. That is why your in my little...jail." Pamela said with a chuckle. As she looked at her new little slut Samantha laying on her belly on her bed in the play room. Wrists and ankles where tied up to the bed posts so Samantha couldn't move. She came up behind Samantha slapping her ass hard with the whip.

"Oh fuck..." Samantha gasped out. Pamela grabbed Samantha's hair and roughly pulled her head back.

"What do you say to me slut?" She asked her. Samantha licked her lips.

"Yes officer Pamela..." She knew it was the wrong answer but she was starting to enjoy the punishments she gotten. If she didn't be a good little slut more and more. In fact they where making her not behave more and more. Pamela just smirked popping her fangs out. This human slut truly made the vampire very happy ever since she pulled her over for speeding. She finally found herself the slave she had been craving for.

"Bad girl your asking for it." Pamela put on the strap on and came up behind Samantha roughly entering her asshole causing Samantha to scream out in both pain and pleasure.

A/N: Mm a vampire officer with a little slut? Like what you read so far? Read more my lovelies and enjoy. ;) Oh and P.S. Feel free to requests some different types of pleasure or pain...send me your darkest desires with a vampire. ;)


	2. Officer De Beaufort Picks Up Her Slut

Pamela De Beaufort never really did the relationships thing anymore. In her 150 years of living. None of them seemed to work out. Mainly because of the fact she was a vampire. The girls she had before never did like the fast and rough sex she liked. They where also pussy's and never could last as long as she could. They also wouldn't put up with the pain she wanted to do to them. They wouldn't allow her to dig her fangs into parts of there body. Heck most of them wouldn't allow her to even feed on them. They wouldn't do the nipple or genital clamps, whippings or other stuff that has to deal with BDSM. Or they wouldn't do different types of role playing. Or they would wine and bitch about wanting to be turned into a vampire too. Or how it was gross that Pamela was a vampire. So Pamela paid big bucks for call girls who would let her do what she wanted to do to them with some limits. Which meant all the really fun stuff was out. Sure she could glimmer any girl she wanted and make her do what she wanted. But that was no fun Pam soon found out. She wanted passion and pain. Real passion and pain in her sex life. Not just some puppet.

Pamela was snapped out of her thoughts when a black car speed past her police car. Yes Pamela was a lesbian police officer. Some of the girls she picked up she would make them eat her pussy her in the jail cells. If they where any good she might had kept them just so she could have some pleasure for herself. She didn't give a fuck about them, or there lives. If somebody bailed them out then she would move onto somebody else. But if they sucked and couldn't eat her pussy out for the life of them. She would throw them out on there asses to make room for newer and better girls.

Pamela turned on her police sirens and sped after the car. Soon the black car pulled over and Pamela pulled over behind it. She went over to the drivers side window and knocked on it. Soon it was rolled down. Pamela looked in and saw a very hot skinny, blonde hair and blue eyed girl. Wearing a very short blue dress skirt over some black stockings with lace on top. Her skirt rode up just enough she could see Samantha's black lacy panties. She then noticed the blue dress jacket that matched the skirt over a skin tight black tank top. Samantha also had on black glasses that made her look the sexy type of nerdy. Pamela was wearing her normal skin tight black police t-shirt that was to small for her in fact Pamela's boobs where pretty much hanging out and her belly button was showing. And her short skirt just barely covered Pam's ass. Pamela felt herself getting wet as she eyed Samantha.

"Um is there something wrong officer?" Samantha asked her. Pamela felt even more turned on. The way she said officer was hot.

"license and registration ma'am." Pamela told her. She watched as Samantha reached over into her glove box pulling them out. When Pamela gotten them she read her name. "Samantha Ariana Gold" and her age "18 years old." The name sounded hot and also she was very young. Maybe she was going after the to old girls for her type of fun. There was only one way to find out.

"I'm going to need to ask you to step out of car." She said handing Samantha her license back. Samantha nodded setting it on the passenger's seat before stepping out. Pam couldn't help but check her out. The big boobs pushing against her skin tight tank top. Her short skirt just needed to be pushed up a tiny bit for Pam to reach what she was sure would be a very sweet pussy. "Do you have any idea how fast you where going?" She asked her.

"I know officer and I am sorry. I am on my way to a very important meeting and will the highway is closed and so I had to take a different way through this town and I am running late." Pam nodded at her trying to think of how she could test this girl out see if she was the slut she wanted. She then knew what she had to say.

"Will sorry but your going to have to miss that meeting because I am going to arrest you." Pam said reaching over taking her hand cuffs out.

"No please officer I can pay the speeding ticket..." Pam thought about it. She smirked thinking.

"Fine but you will pay it my way." Pam put the hand cuffs aside pinning Samantha against her car. She reached down and lifted up her skirt checking out her panties.

"Mm nice outfit..." Pam said in a sexy purring seducing voice. Samantha was looking down Pamela's shirt and saw she had no bra on.

"Not as nice as yours though...so hot." Samantha said licking her lips. Pamela ripped off Sam's jacket at vampire speed.

"Just shut the fuck up you little slut." Pamela said kissing her deeply shoving her tongue inside her mouth before Sam could reply. Sam just let out a little shocked gasp before relaxing kissing Pam back. Why they where making out. Samantha reached down grabbing Pam's ass in her hands squeezing it. She wanted no she needed Pam as much as Pam needed her. Samantha hadn't had sex in three years since she decided to focus on school then work more then dating or sex. Pam gasped a little bit taking Sam's bottom lip in between her teeth nipping and tugging on it.

Pamela reached over taking Samantha's tank top straps in her hands slowly lowering them down freeing Samantha's breasts. She smirked very glad that she had no bra on underneath it.

"My my no bra you really are a little slut. Thinking about fucking at your meeting huh?" She asked as she leaned over taking Samantha's right nipple inside her mouth licking her tongue over it lightly and sucking on it hungrily. Samantha was about to say no but she was to busy enjoying her treatment Pam was giving her to really think clearly.

"Yes." She gasped out. As Pamela bit her nipple hard. Pam smirked looking at her.

"You are the perfect slut then. Let's see how much you can take." Pam said starting to lick and suck her right nipple giving it the same treatment as she just given the left one. When they where both nice and hard. Pamela looked at Samantha.

"Turn around and put your hands on the car bending over." She ordered Samantha. Reaching over giving her ass a spanking.

"Yes officer." Samantha turned around and bent over placing her hands on the roof of the car. Pam given her left ass cheek a spank before pulling Samantha's skirt up so her ass checks where bare and her skirt was around her waste line. Pam rubbed Samantha's left ass cheek then slowly rubbed her hand down her thigh. She lifted up Sam's left leg placing her foot on the open window to the car.

"Stay like that my little slut." She ordered her rubbing her ass even more. She then kneel down behind Samantha rubbing her ass cheek even more. Pam leaned over kissing her left cheek. Pam then thought she would try something. she pulled back popping out her fangs. Samantha looked back at Pam and saw that.

"Your one hot vampire officer." She whispered feeling herself get more turned on. Pam just smirked leaning over biting into Sam's left ass cheek digging her fangs in drawing out some blood. Samantha moaned in both pain and pleasure. Test to see if Samantha would allow Pam to dig her fangs into her and feed anywhere she liked seemed to be complete she would try drinking blood from her breasts and pussy in her play room later. For now just the ass cheek along was good for her twisted fantasy. Why Pam was feeding off of Sam she rubbed her pussy over her panties feeling how wet Samantha was. Soon Pam removed her mouth popping her fangs back in. She then leaned over licking up the blood running down the cheek. This was Samantha's first time having a vampire feed off of her and have sex with her. So far Samantha was really enjoying it. It was such a huge turn on. She never felt that wet before. Soon Pam moved Samantha's panties aside baring her pussy to her. She rubbed her fingers over Samantha's clit causing Sam to let out some gasps and moans. Pam then moved her head over sliding her tongue inside Sam's sweet juicy wet pussy. She moaned into it loving the taste of her juices. She could almost picture what the blood would taste like from it. Pam used her fingers to hold Sam's pussy lips apart so she could get her tongue deeper inside her. Samantha moaned looking around. The fact that they where doing this in public where anybody could drive by or walk by and see them. Was even more of a turn on. She felt like a porn star. Pam pulled her tongue out sucking on her fingers before slowly putting her middle finger inside Samantha's pussy. Slowly moving it in and out curling it to hit her g-spot. Samantha panted laying her head on the car. Pam knew how to make her feel amazing and sexy. Unlike her past partners. Pam also made her feel like a dirty slut which Sam was okay with. Pam smirked knowing Sam was close and stopped pulling her finger out. Samantha whimpered at that.

"Don't worry slut all good things come to those who wait. Now turn around take off my shirt and suck my nipples." Samantha turned around to face Pam she reached up unbuttoning her shirt before sliding it off of Pam's shoulders. She then leaned over taking Pam's left nipple inside her mouth sucking on it hard. Pam moaned throwing her head back. Sam knew how to suck her nipples just how she liked it. Soon it was nice and hard and Sam moved over to her right nipple sucking on it hungrily.

"Stop now I want you to eat out my pussy." Pam ordered Samantha. Sam nodded moving behind Pam as Pam bent over leaning on the car. She moved Pam's panties aside getting down on her knees. She leaned over starting to eat her pussy out. Samantha found it tasted bitter and sweet at the same time. She couldn't help but want to eat her out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Maybe she would get lucky and be able to. She purred into her pussy before going right to down eating her out like she would be the last pussy she would ever eat. Pam screamed out in great pleasure. It was the best pussy eating she ever had done to her. It seemed to Pam more and more she was going to keep Samantha around for a very long time. Soon Pam came hard into Samantha's mouth. Sam happily swallowed all of her cum and licked her pussy clean.

"Mm yummy." Sam purred licking her lips clean next. Pam looked at her panting.

"Now I want you to eat out my asshole why fingering my pussy." Pam told Samantha. Sam leaned over sticking her tongue inside Pam's asshole licking around why she put a finger inside her fingering her slowly. Pam gasped at that. Normally girls she tried asking doing anything aral with rather it was on Pam or them they would refuse. But Sam seemed to do everything she wanted. Pam moaned when Samantha licked around her asshole harder and faster and fingered her harder and fast adding another finger. Soon Pam came again. Samantha pulled her fingers out licking them clean. She then leaned over licking Pam's pussy clean.

"Stop it." Pam ordered picking Sam up. She opened up the truck to Sam's car placing her inside it on her back with her head inside and her legs sticking out. She was laying there and her pussy was up in the air. "Stay there with your legs wide for me. I'll be right back." Samantha nodded at Pam walked away. Sam could feel the cold air on her pussy. Sam knew she had missed her meeting but at the moment she didn't care. Soon Pam came back with a black didlo. Pam gotten down on her knees and leaned over giving Sam's pussy a few licks getting it all nice and wet. She then pulled buck rubbing the didlo over Sam's clit. Samantha moaned out.

"Please get inside me officer." She bagged needing her bad. Pam smirked sucking on the didlo getting it nice and wet. She then slowly put it inside Sam's pussy not moving it.

"I like you bagging do it again." She ordered Samantha. Sam screamed out flustered

"Please just fucking fuck my pussy hard!" Pam was more then happy to obey her wish. Pam slowly moved it inside her using her right hand. Why her left hand played with Sam's breasts and nipples. She then started to fuck her as hard and fast as she could. Why leaning over licking Sam's clit as hard and fast as she could. Samantha screamed and moaned in pleasure moving her nips with Pam's movements. Pam stopped licking Sam's clit.

"Rub your clit help me make you cum." She ordered Samantha as she kept moving the didlo inside her hard and fast. Samantha reached her hand over rubbing her clit hard and fast. Soon she came hard and her cum run down all over the didlo. Pam pulled it out and licked Sam's pussy clean. She then helped Sam out of the trunk moving over to the front of the car sitting on it with her legs wide over. She handed Sam the didlo when Sam walked over.

"Fuck me with your juices still on the didlo rough now." She ordered Samantha. Sam took the didlo getting down on her knees in front of her pussy. She roughly put it inside Pam's pussy causing Pam to scream out. She didn't hold back. She just started fucking the vampire hard and fast. Pam started to rub her clit hard and fast as Samantha kept fucking her. Soon Pam came hard. Sam pulled it out and gotten up kissing Pam deeply. Pam reached over for her hand cuffs. She then cuffed Sam's hands behind her back at vampire speed why kissing her. Sam looked at her.

"But I paid the ticket didn't I?" Pam nodded at her.

"Yes but now your going to my jail. Purely for my pleasure and if your a good little slut for your pleasure to. If your a bad slut. Then for your punishment." She smirked leading Samantha over to her police car.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the start.


	3. Eric Trying Out Pam's New Play Thing

Pamela had gotten Samantha to her home and into the play room. She handed Samantha some black lacy panties.

"Two rules you are to call me Officer De Beaufort. And when I am not in here fucking you or somebody is not paying me to fuck you or to feed off of you. You are to keep your panties on like a lady. So put them on." Samantha put on the panties. Pamela then lead Samantha over to the cuffs that where chained to the ceiling. Putting Sam's wrists into them. She then pulled the chains tighter making it so Sam was hanging from the ceiling her feet just barely touching the floor.

"Stay here and be a good little slut. If anybody comes in and tries to free you or fuck you. You will refuse them. If not you will be greatly punished." Pam told her giving her lips a soft kiss. She then walked away leaving Samantha like that.

~Two Hours Later Eric's Point Of View~

Pamela just told me she gotten herself a new slut. But she was refusing to share her with me. Seems how I always won over the girls she wanted in the past. But I was going to have my way with her. Steal her away from Pamela slowly. Pam said she was perfect and seemed willing to do anything she wanted. Without glimmering her. She told me how she let Pam feed off of her ass cheek my dick went hard at that. It sounded kinky and hot.

I went to Pamela's house and into her playroom. I looked to where the girl was just hanging around. I smirked walking over to her. Checking her body out.

"I am going to chain you and your going to fuck me." I told her. Samantha just looked at me.

"I am not allowed to officer De Beaufort told me not to." I smirked seemed like this slave was loyal to Pam. I looked into her eyes glimmering her.

"I am going to unchain you. Then get naked and onto the bed. You are going to come over and do everything I tell you to. No questions asked got it?" She nodded at me. I loosened up the chains which lowered Samantha. I took the cuffs off and went to the bed laying down. Samantha walked over.

"Give me a blow job." I ordered her. Samantha soon took my dick inside her mouth sucking on it. Slowly at first. I rolled my eyes. "What kind of blow job is this? Faster harder and take it in as deep as you can." I reached over roughly grabbing her head forcing it deep into her throat. Samantha gagged around it as I forced her head up and down it roughly. Soon I felt close I pushed her mouth off of it. "Open your mouth whore." Samantha opened her mouth. I stroked my dick tell my cum went out all over her face and some inside her mouth.

"Good girl. Now take off your panties." Samantha removed her panties setting them onto the floor. Eric laid back on the bed. "Now ride my dick." Samantha put my dick inside her pussy. She slowly started to move up and down it. "Faster and harder." Samantha rode me as fast and hard as she could. Crying out in pleasure. Soon Samantha and I where close. I knew Sam was close but I wasn't going to reward her. Not tell she does a better performance. I roughly pushed her off throwing her down onto the bed. I then stroked my dick tell my Cum went all over her body. I then leaned over glimmering her.

"Now my little slut. You are going to lay here just like this. Naked and covered in cum. When Pamela comes back you are going to tell her that you where so horny that you fucked Bill like the slut you are. Pam would know your lying. So you will get punished you are going to take it like a good girl got it? Oh and don't touch yourself and make yourself cum. That is my little punishment for you." Sam nodded at me. I gotten dressed and left her. I smirked thinking my plan to steal Pam's slut was off to a good start.  



	4. Pamela's Punishment 1

Pamela walked into the play room. She looked at Samantha laying on the bed covered in cum. She growled running over to her slave's side.

"Who freed you and who did you fuck?" Samantha looked at her master and said softly.

"Bill." Pamela picked up some cum off of Sam's body onto her finger and licked it.

"Liar this is Eric's trust me I fucking know. I given them both a blow job before." She growled quickly cuffing Sam's legs and wrists to the bed posts. She then grabbed one of the canes hanging off of the wall.

"I have going to shove this up your pussy five times and you are going to fucking count. Got it my little fucking slut?" Samantha nodded at her. "I can't hear you." Pam said popping her fangs out.

"Yes officer De Beaufort." Samantha said softly. Sam smiled at her.

"Good girl now take your punishment." She went over to her pussy roughly shoving the cane inside it as deep as she could go. That caused Samantha to scream out in pain. "Count!" Pam yelled at her.

"One..." Samantha gasped out. Pam pulled it out. She shoved it inside her again.

"Two..." Sam whimpered out. It didn't hurt as much. In stand it felt...kind of good? But it still hurt like a bitch. Pam pulled it out shoving it inside her again.

"Three." Sam panted out. Pamela pulled it out roughly shoving it inside her again.

"Four..." Sam panted out. She felt like she might cum the next time. Pam smirked putting the cane aside.

"My my you like pain huh? Keep misbehaving and you will get the pain. But be a good girl and you will get rewarded. Now think about what you did and how you lied." Pam said leaving the room with Sam still cuffed to the bed and Sam whimpered wanting to cum. But she knew she couldn't tell Pam let her.  



End file.
